Mickie James
Mickie Laree James (born August 31, 1979) is an American professional wrestler and singer, signed to WWE on their RAW brand. James began her professional wrestling career in 1999 as a valet on the independent circuit, where she was known under the name Alexis Laree. She trained in several camps to improve her wrestling abilities before working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in June 2002, where she gained national attention. After only a few appearances, she joined a stable called The Gathering and was written into storylines with the group. She is also the only woman to be involved in Clockwork Orange House of Fun matches. James appeared in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in October 2005 and was placed in a storyline with Trish Stratus, in which James' gimmick was that of Stratus' biggest fan turned obsessed stalker, an angle which lasted almost a year. James is a former two-time WWE Women's Champion first winning the championship in January 2007 and holding it for over three months. James would win it a second time a year later in February 2008. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2005–present) Women's Championship reigns (2005–2008) Info here Brand switches; Championship pursuits (2008–2012) Info here Return to RAW and various feuds (2013) Info here Move back to Smackdown (2014–present) Info here Music career James' first country music album, Strangers & Angels, was released on May 18, 2010 on iTunes. The album was self-released with an independent team. On December 2, 2010, James released a new country single called, "Hardcore Country" which is also used as her WWE theme song. For her second album, James joined a Kickstarter campaign in order to partially fund the album. Fans who contributed donations will receive special items from the campaign. The online campaign was a success, with a total pledge of $16,500 out of a $5,000 goal. The funds helped to produce the first six songs off the album. The album, called "Somebody's Gonna Pay" was released on 7th May 2013 under the label Entertainment One (eOne) Music and debuted on the music charts at #15 on the Billboards Heatseekers charts James has also filmed a music video for her new single called "Somebody's Gonna Pay" off her second album of the same name. The video features former WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, TNA Superstar Magnus and TNA founder, Jeff Jarrett was also on set of the video in Nashville. Jarrett did not appear in the video but taught James how to swing a guitar. While she still works for WWE, James is also touring around the country holding small concerts in various venues. James has opened shows for Montgomery Gentry, Randy Houser, Gretchen Wilson and Rascal Flatts. James has also performed at the popular CMA Music Festival. James will again perform at the CMA Fest in 2013. James is currently touring around the States performing songs off the new album, making appearances and holding promotions for the album. Studio albums Strangers & Angels Somebody's Gonna Pay Other media James, along with Ken Anderson, represented WWE at the 2008 Republican National Convention in an effort to persuade fans to register to vote in the 2008 Presidential election. On April 13, 2008, James, along with Layla, Melina and Kelly Kelly, appeared in an episode of Celebrity Fit Club Boot Camp. On September 5 of that same year, James appeared on the USA Network show Psych, playing a roller derby girl called Rita "Lethal Weapon" Westwood on an episode titled Talk Derby to Me. James made a special appearance on Redemption Song which is hosted by Chris Jericho along with Candice Michelle, Maryse, and Eve Torres. It was originally aired on November 12, 2008. In 2012, James was featured in Bucky Covington's music video for his song "Drinking Side of Country". Personal life James owns three Morgan horses named Rhapsody, Bunny and Casanova. After she has finished her wrestling career, James plans to own a farm and be an equine trainer. James also owns two dogs, one named Butch and the other named Elvis. Outside of wrestling, James has received her Associate of Arts degree in business administration and is studying for her Bachelor of Arts degree in operations management. She was previously engaged to wrestler Kenny Dykstra. James is a Native American of the Powhatan tribe. James has two tattoos: an Asian symbol meaning 'love' on her ankle, a dragon that wraps around it. James is a fan of Equine Sports and American Football, and is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys. James previously dated WWE Superstar Travis Kooper. She has since been in a relationship with WWE Superstar Magnus. They welcomed their first son, Donovan Patrick James Aldis, on September 25, 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cross-legged STF – 2013–present **''Long Kiss Goodnight/Mick Kick'' (Reverse roundhouse kick) – 2005–present **''Mickie-DT'' (Standing tornado DDT or a jumping DDT) – 2005–present *'Signature moves' **Arm trap neckbreaker, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Baseball slide **Cartwheel evasion, followed by a dropkick to a standing opponent **Drop toe-hold **Enzuigiri **Flapjack, sometimes followed by a kip-up **Implant DDT, to an grounded opponent **Mick-a-rana (Rope aided hurricanrana from out of the corner) **Multiple pinning variations ***Crucifix ***Jacknife ***Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ***Schoolgirl, sometimes out of an corner ***Victory roll **Running shoulder block, sometimes to the back of an opponent's knee **Snapmare, followed by a running low–angle front dropkick to the opponent’s face or back **Thesz press, followed by multiple punches, sometimes from top rope *'Wrestlers managed' **Travis Kooper *'Nicknames' **"Wackjob" **"Psycho" **'"Hardcore Country"' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Obsession" by Jim Johnston (WWE) **'"Hardcore Country"' by Mickie James and Serg Salinas (TNA / WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (2 times)